world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081914EnzoEric
cynicalCompositions CC began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 13:22 -- 01:23 AT: ∴ Ah, Eric, you survived your entry; I'm glad to hear from you. ∴ 01:23 CC: —―{ Unfortunately, you are the minority on that subject. }—― 01:24 AT: ∴ Oh truly? What gives you that impression? ∴ 01:25 CC: —―{ I made a large error in my logic during entry, one which involves my sprite. }—― 01:26 AT: ∴ I feel I may have as well; I didn't add an organic component. ∴ 01:28 CC: —―{ What I prototyped might outrank yours in severity, considering it is now loose. }—― 01:29 AT: ∴ Indeed? Now I'm curious; What exactly did you recieve in your boxes? ∴ 01:29 CC: —―{ I did not prototype my boxes. }—― 01:30 CC: —―{ My rage and hubris got the best of me. }—― 01:30 AT: ∴ Ah ha... I feel that may have been your first error; ∴ 01:30 AT: ∴ What did you prototype? ∴ 01:30 CC: —―{ I prototyped what Lily calls "A Horrorterror." }—― 01:31 AT: ∴ Horrorterror? Like those black monster gods you were writting about? ∴ 01:32 CC: —―{ Yes. }—― 01:32 CC: —―{ I called them Outer Gods. }—― 01:33 AT: ∴ Ah, while I understand you wanting the "Outer God's" help in this game; ∴ 01:33 AT: ∴ from my observation, I have noticed the imps crawling outside my house have taken on aspects of what I prototyped; ∴ 01:34 AT: ∴ Particularly big mustaches, overcoats and ribben bowties. ∴ 01:35 AT: ∴ *Ribbon ∴ 01:36 CC: —―{ I know, my planet is the equivalent of a dystopia. There are masses of machinery emerging from the molten rock below my feet. Not to mention those creatures. }—― 01:36 CC: —―{ I have not even tried to go outside. }—― 01:36 AT: ∴ Indeed; My world seems to be a stage with sets and facades and those imps. ∴ 01:37 AT: ∴ I have also not gone outside yet. ∴ 01:37 CC: —―{ Perhaps we all either get our personal hell or heaven, depending on our actions. }—― 01:37 AT: ∴ Did you prototype the "Horrorterror" first or second; that seems to make a difference. ∴ 01:38 CC: —―{ I prototyped both of my items around the same time. }—― 01:38 AT: ∴ Hmm... what was the other item? ∴ 01:39 CC: —―{ A book from my bookshelf, it was apparently tampered with. }—― 01:39 AT: ∴ The title of the book? ∴ 01:39 CC: —―{ I do not remember exactly, but its subject was Ethnic Cleansing. }—― 01:41 AT: ∴ Oh my; I would venture to guess your sprite is some manner of Fascist Eldric God. ∴ 01:41 AT: ∴ If our enemies take on an aspect of that, we may be in for quite the session. ∴ 01:42 CC: —―{ You are correct. The worst of all however, is the fact that it disobey the rules of the game, refused to be my guide, and left. }—― 01:43 AT: ∴ Well, while that is quite unfortunate; you can take solice in the fact it didn't want you to mold you into some mannor of tenticle super solider. ∴ 01:44 CC: —―{ Perhaps it knew I wanted to gain its knowledge, then decided to spite me by leaving. }—― 01:45 AT: ∴ Perhaps; though if I may offer a counter perspective, perhaps you have to impress it if you want its help; ∴ 01:46 AT: ∴ Maybe divide the imps into 'classes' and force one group to marginalize the other? ∴ 01:47 CC: —―{ That is an interesting idea, Enzo. }—― 01:47 AT: ∴ My mind seems to be working faster in this world; since everything is fake, I can only rely on my mind. ∴ 01:48 AT: ∴ Nihil-Deicider UberMari seem to question that, but she questions everything. ∴ 01:49 CC: —―{ My world seems to be amplifying my emotions. Perhaps trying to mold me into my title, the Mage of Rage. }—― 01:51 AT: ∴ Mage of Rage eh? Bit of an alliteration, if the prospect of an Irate Wizard is interesting; ∴ 01:51 CC: —―{ Now that I think about it, my entry was mostly decided by emotion, rather than my logic. }—― 01:53 CC: —―{ I certainly see the "Mage" aspect of my title. I do know quite a lot about the supernatural. }—― 01:54 AT: ∴ Truly, I can't begin to understand what these titles mean; as an Heir of Void am I to be Sovereign of Nothingness? ∴ 01:57 CC: —―{ Hmm... Perhaps you are destined to be a heir to nothing. Or perhaps it is a clever pun as Heir of Void in opposite order sounds like "Void of air.", meaning you might be suffocated somehow. }—― 01:59 AT: ∴ Well, I certainly would not want to be choked to death; Perhaps if I'm Heir to the Void, I'll be able to communicate with that Sprite of yours. ∴ 01:59 CC: —―{ Or perhaps you will be the one to control it. }—― 02:00 AT: ∴ Perhaps, and who knows if these "Outer Gods" have some place in this world, if only as a concept. ∴ 02:02 CC: —―{ The painting I threw in depicted Yog Sothoth. }—― 02:03 CC: —―{ It is stated Yog Sothoth was locked outside the universe. }—― 02:06 AT: ∴ Hmm, I'm not familiar with that sort of thing; do you know why they locked Mr. Sothoth out? ∴ 02:10 CC: —―{ It is not said why he is locked outside of our universe. }—― 02:11 AT: ∴ Perhaps he was locked out of "our" universe, he may be in "this" universe, though the idea of multiple universes is a bit faulty; ∴ 02:11 AT: ∴ It wouldn't be "unversal" if there were things outside of it. ∴ 02:14 AT: ∴ *Universal, rather. ∴ 02:15 CC: —―{ Perhaps the universe is a flower on a winding Morning Glory vine. }—― 02:16 AT: ∴ While nice imagry, there would need to be things supporting the life of said flower, therefore there would be things "outside of the universe". ∴ 02:17 CC: —―{ That would be the reason there is void, to encompass each universe, and to cultivate it. }—― 02:18 AT: ∴ Hmmm, Perhaps Void just is; meaning or use has to be defined by its need. ∴ 02:22 CC: —―{ Or perhaps it is as alive as we are. }—― 02:23 AT: ∴ Well, Perhaps as Heir of Void, I am destined to become it; ∴ 02:24 AT: ∴ An uneasy concept for me. ∴ 02:25 CC: —―{ It is hard to wrap my head around it as well. }—― 02:31 CC: —―{ Empty space eventually fills up with something, so being a heir to the void is interesting. }—― 02:32 AT: ∴ Ah, but when empty space is filled, does it cease to be Void, and there for not in my domain? ∴ 02:34 CC: —―{ Perhaps. When the void is filled, you have no say in what it becomes. }—― 02:35 AT: ∴ Well it simply won't be Void anymore; if the void if completely filled there would be no nothingness; ∴ 02:35 AT: ∴ If anything would make me blip out of existance, I believe it would be that. ∴ 02:36 CC: —―{ Where there is creation, there must be destruction. Our universe is quite orderly. }—― 02:38 AT: ∴ That I can agree with, but creation and destruction exist perpetually along side nothingness; Void is a constant, which gives me comfort. ∴ 02:39 CC: —―{ Void is a rock, while Rage is a burning ember. }—― 02:41 AT: ∴ Hmmm, perhaps something more solid than rock, for even rocks can be destroyed; Void is a constant. ∴ 02:42 CC: —―{ I agree, but for practical purposes, a rock suits the void. }—― 02:44 AT: ∴ I suppose; though I do agree Rage is usually coupled with destruction; ∴ 02:48 AT: ∴ Perhaps as a Mage you can understand Rage and emotion on a scholarly level? ∴ 02:49 CC: —―{ I can see that. }—― 02:53 CC: —―{ Anyways, I need to be going, living on what is basically a volcano makes it hard to sleep, so I need to start early. }—― 02:55 AT: ∴ Understandable; though you made an early and perhaps grave mistake, rest assured Eric, I will have your back. ∴ 02:58 CC: —―{ Thank you, I will have your back as well. }—― 02:58 CC: —―{ Ciao. }—― 02:58 AT: ∴ Until we speak again. ∴ -- cynicalCompositions CC ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 14:59 --